The present invention relates generally to fixturing for holding a workpiece while performing manufacturing operations on the workpiece.
Holding a workpiece and positioning it accurately while machining the workpiece performing multiple operations on it is challenging. This is especially true when tools used to process a complex-shaped workpiece must access the workpiece from multiple sides. For example, a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine may need to have operations performed that required access to several sides for multiple different operations to be performed on the head.
Attempts have been made to machine and perform manufacturing processing on these types of workpieces by attaching adapter plates to the workpiece and then supporting the adapter plate. However, these processes can be costly and may require extensive part features to be designed into the workpiece, such as a cylinder head.